


striptease and vodka.

by yes_please_nana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_please_nana/pseuds/yes_please_nana
Summary: in which doyoung is a stripper, and taeyong needs to blow off a little steam, and maybe some cash on the side.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me about lowercase lettering, i'm lazy.

the bass was pumping. hundreds of different body odors surrounded him. giggling, and alcohol spillage everywhere. he was engulfed in the crowd, however he was content. you could call him a strip club connoisseur of sorts. he was addicted to them like an alcoholic to their drink. 

from time to time he'd swap out his regular stripper for a new one. today, he was switching his regular from e'dawn to whomever piqued his interest. of course the particular strip clubs he frequented had talented dancers employed. 

this particular strip club was dubbed "the red rose." beautiful name for a beautiful club. all of the strippers bathed in red light, strutting around the poles, sticking their asses out in the air for anyone to seemingly smack one of their cheeks as a little surprise. 

today, he was searching for a new stripper to shower with money. he weaved through the crowd to watch the sensual pole dancers. none of them really caught his eye, so he ordered a vodka on the rocks to enjoy his time. 

during the second round of pole dancers, one male caught his eyes. he was a lanky male, with subtly defined muscles, and jet black hair. his makeup was subtly sensual, and his piercing brown eyes drew the man in. he was oh so sexy. the way he licked his lips and swung around the pole had him itching to get the poor boy alone. 

he decided to speak with whomever dealt with private dancers. after securing a dance with the elusive man, he ordered a bottle of vodka and a chilled glass to drink from, as he sat in the booth, and played on his phone. he shouldn't be nervous? but he strangely was. beautiful men always had him breathless. the man he was going to watch probably wasn't into men. 

a few moments, a man clad in black clothing stepped out, barefoot as to better grip the pole in the room. closer in person, he was incredibly beautiful, and seemingly a few inches taller than this mystery man. as he took a look up and down the man in black, a small smile graced his lips. 

he gestured to the pole and waited. however the man did not start dancing. instead he waltzed over to him, and leaned in, plucking the phone from his hand, and setting it to the side before smiling. „no phones allowed, cutie. if you're not going to pay attention, i won't dance for you, love.“ 

the sitting man gulped, and nodded slightly, before venturing to ask him a question. „you gonna dance for me now?“ „but of course, sexy. tell me your name first.“ „taeyong.“ „you want a striptease too, taeyong?“ taeyong nodded confidently, and looked up at the unnamed male. 

„now dance for me, yes?“ the male nodded slowly and slinked back to the pole, wrapping a long leg around the metal and slowly twirling in a circle around it. he lowered himself until his arms were touching the floor, shaking his ass for the latter. 

he smiled seductively as he swung upside down, his thighs gripping the pole as he let his hands roam free, touching the floor once more, letting himself flip completely. taeyong was impressed as he watched his dancing. he himself never got the hang of pole dancing but it seemed this man did.

a moment later, he slipped his shirt off and bit his lip lightly, watching taeyong. fuck, he was hot. his abs were subtly defined, but he wasn't a muscle pig either. of course he wouldn't undress any further, but it was enough for him. 

he stepped towards the bubblegum haired man, and gently placed his large hands along his thighs, slowly trailing upwards, before taking a seat in his lap. „you're lucky that you're so hot, otherwise i wouldn't be giving you the full package, sir.“ the way he whispered sir at the end had taeyong at the edge of his seat, goosebumps forming on his arms. 

he was blushing like a madman, the bulge in his tight jeans beginning to inflate. the male seemed to have noticed and chuckled lightly. „lookie here, someone has a bit of a boner. too bad i'm not a call boy, or i'd have taken care of that for you, sir.“ 

it was so tempting to pay the man extra for a blow job, but he couldn't stoop so low as to do that. he just suffered in silence as the latter hung over him, before gently grinding down on him. he started out slow, but not long after, sped up. 

the latter decided it would be a treat for taeyong, and a little extra on the side if he moaned softly. he used his work moans, ones that were fake. he guessed taeyong was a sleaze like everyone else, so he didn't give him the liberty to hear his actual moans. 

he spread his legs, and gently ran his fingers through taeyong's hair, tugging slightly at the pink strands, with a little giggle. ‚fuck, he's good at this..‘ taeyong thought to himself. he decided right then and there the male with no name would be his regular from now on. 

he closed his eyes, and whined softly, before leaning in to his customer's pierced lobe, giving the tip of his ear a little nibble. that had taeyong busting at the seams. it was so odd that this man who he had never met before, was giving him such an intense boner. 

he smiled sweetly, and nibbled a little hard, before pulling away and licking his lips. in an effort to calm himself down, taeyong took a long sip of his vodka. the man smiled seductively, as he watched the latter fumble his hands around, having no idea what to do with them. 

„you can touch me, love.“ slowly he guided taeyong's hands to rest on his ass, watching as the male blinked quietly. taeyong squeezed the other's ass, and began to knead his fingers into the cheeks, watching for any reaction. the latter whined softly, tilting his head back slightly. 

the male smiled softly, and leaned in to leave a kiss at the corner at the latter's lips, before unstraddling him. „thanks for the money cutie.“ as he picked his shirt up and began making his way out, taeyong called after him. „wait! what's your name?“

„doyoung.“


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to put chapters two and three together in an effort to make a longer chapter ¿ 
> 
> let me know if you spot any typos at all luvs, thank you!

„you're such a sleaze, you know that yonggie?“ „shut up ten, didn't you used to be a sugar baby?“ „that doesn't make me a damn sleazebag who visits strip clubs!“ the silver headed male had a point. taeyong began frequenting strip clubs when he turned twenty two. he was now twenty four. he needed to stop, but it wasn't his fault that being a lawyer paid well. 

„i need to blow off money.“ „why don't you give me a couple bucks to buy a vibrator then?“ ten smiled sweetly, and leaned closer to taeyong. „no.“ „oh come on, baby. i just need a few bucks.“ the male mused quietly, bending over the table to be closer to the older male. 

ten was sort of a hoe, you could say. he did have standards, but shove a few hundred at him, and he'd suck your cock til it was flaccid and weak. he and taeyong had had sex a few times, and it was beneficial for both of them. taeyong was blowing off money, and ten needed to pay rent. they did stop fucking after ten found a boyfriend. 

„go ask johnny to pay you, tennie.“ „you know he doesn't want me having toys, cause he knows what i'll do when he isn't at home.“ ten pouted a bit, and leaned back in his chair. he took a sip of his coffee before parting his lips to speak once more. 

„so what was his name?“ „doyoung.“ „sounds familiar. i guess he must be good if he had you busting at the seams, yonggie.“ the elder blushed brightly, and shook his head before sighing softly. „i need to go blow off some steam, okay? i'll be back later, stay if you like, love.“ ten would most likely putz around the flat before making his way back to johnny's side. 

as he stepped onto the streets, yong sighed quietly, and stuck his earbuds in before blasting loud rap, following the streets. he didn't know where he was going, he was just walking. it was nice to take a long walk to stretch his legs. a few people noticed him from his videos, but it was minor. 

he finally ended up at an ice cream shop, ordering a chocolate and truffle ice cream scoop. he decided to sit down and eat, after ordering, his music still blasting. however he was observant, so he turned the music down, and began people watching for a while. 

he heard the bell jingle, and in popped a man with black hair, dressed casually in a pink sweater, blue distressed and ripped jeans, and a pair of white adidas. he didn't notice him until a few moments later, but when the man turned around after ordering a strawberry ice cream, his eyes widened slightly. 

it was the man who gave him a lap dance. the one who made him so horny out of his mind that he had to take a long cold shower. it was doyoung. taeyong suddenly grew rather self conscious and shrunk down in the chair, hiding his face, with the side of his jacket. he bowed his head, and seemingly shrunk five inches. 

however, doyoung still noticed the pink haired man. who wouldn't? his hair was freaking pink! the male seemed to have put two and two, and sent a wink his way, before leaving. 

fuck, taeyong needed to get another dance. and he needed it then. it was late, already half past ten pm. doyoung had been carrying a large black bag, so he figured the boy was on his way to the club. god, he craved to touch him. 

once again, taeyong was at the red rose, ready to ask for another private dance. he made sure to include doyoung's name specifically. all he needed to do was flash a few hundreds to have a dance with the man, so he did so to have the conversation end faster. 

his choice of drink tonight was a vodka and cherry flavoured beverage. he awaited doyoung's arrival, biting his lip lightly and fiddling with his fingers. he was nervous again. he wouldn't say he was in love with the man himself, more so in love with his body, and how he made taeyong feel. 

soon, doyoung emerged, tonight scantily clad in lingerie, black and red dancing across his body. he was wearing black booty shorts, though you could see the lace thong from underneath. the fishnets that encased his long legs only enhanced his beauty. he of course, wore no shoes, preferring to dance barefoot. it was a signature of his. 

he decided to leave his hair unstyled, and his makeup simple. it was a dark smoky eye, and the gloss that covered his small lips accentuated them. honestly, he looked even better than the night before, and taeyong was ready for the full package again. 

„saw you at the ice cream parlour.“ he whispered softly, from behind. this time, doyoung was going to focus on a more sensual approach than the night before. believe it or not, that was a quickie for him. but any returning customer deserved better, and taeyong wasn't the sleaziest he'd ever met. 

he draped his arms around from behind, and sighed softly in the male's ear, before placing a kiss at the base of his neck. „you look good today, yonggie~“ he mumbled softly, before climbing to the other side, settling into his lap with a smile. 

„mm, thank you love.“ the blush crept on his face once more. doyoung sort of just sat in yong's lap, purring softly as he traced the latter's features with a long finger. „you're very good, looking. what's a man like you doing at a strip club? are you gay?“ wondering aloud, the male traced the elder's jawline absentmindedly. 

„i have a lot of money, and i don't know how to spend it..“ „so you're spending it on me? maybe i should ask for a raise.“ playfully doyoung giggled, and let his hand wander down south towards taeyong's nether regions. „i dunno, maybe you should love.“ „you never answered if you're gay or not. i'd love to know, baby.“

doyoung had this odd way of words, and persuasion which had taeyong spilling to him that he was, indeed gay. „a gay lawyer...never serviced one of you before.“ „really?“ „i mainly service women. not a lot of men are up to stripteases from other men.“ „straight?“ „far from it. i'm a very convincing homosexual, my love. why else would i be wearing this lingerie and pole dancing for a living?“ „ah.“

doyoung smiled softly, before biting his lip to return to his main purpose. to those who treated him well, he'd service them, mainly sucking dicks or making out. maybe he'd service taeyong. it was up to what he said, and how he acted. 

his fingers ghosted right over the latter's bulge. „question.“ doyoung looked back up to smile again. „yes?“ taeyong's breathing had sped momentarily. „how old are you?“ „twenty four, why?“ „just wondering...“ and then he went back to work, beginning to slowly grind against the older male. 

„h-how old are you?“ taeyong stammered out, the blush creeping back on his cheeks, matching the colour of his hair. „twenty one.“ "ah.“ the male chewed on his lip, and sighed softly when doyoung gripped his hair tightly. it seemed he was getting off on giving him a lap dance, and perhaps he was. 

„mm, you see my love, i have a thing for slightly older men.“ he whispered into yong's ear quietly, before smirking and continuing to grind, this time putting more force behind each thrust. „ah, shit...“ grumbled the male. „what was that, yonggie?“ he'd heard taeyong's attempt to control his hormones. 

„n-nothing..“ he shook his head and tossed the idea of taking doyoung home before grabbing the bottle of vodka, and practically downing what was left. „careful baby. you might not be able to walk home tonight.“ „i'll just have to have you walk me home.“ „you think i'd walk you home, eh?“ „confident. don't you want my money? i'll pay extra.“ 

„that's true...“ sexual tension could be felt in the air. the way doyoung was moving about taeyong had his heart beating quicker than usual. he needed to take him to bed; it's almost as if his life depended on it. 

the older of the two attempted to look away, but a strong hand turned his chin back to look up at him. „don't look away, love.“ nodding, he gulped rather loudly, and just sort of half enjoyed the ride, half thought of dead kittens to keep himself from looking foolish. 

„you look like you want to say something. say it.“ the way doyoung moved, and the way he whispered finally had taeyong working overdrive to keep himself from getting another huge boner. „how...how do i get you to come home with me?“ shaking his head, doyoung smiled again. 

 

„buy me dinner first, and i'll make it worthwhile.“


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heheheheh. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

a date. all he needed was a date. dinner, and then sex? probably not, maybe a bit of kissing. taeyong knew it was a bad idea to have a one night stand with a man like doyoung, but it was so inticing to do so. it didn't feel right, yet it did at the same time?

he was in his apartment, deciding what to wear, when ten face timed him. oh great, fashion king ten. the male pressed answer, and bit his lip. „hi yonggie~ oh, what's got your boxers in a twist?“ he immediately noticed the elder's anxiety, almost as if he could smell it. 

„what should i wear?“ „well, casual or formal?“ „little bit of both.“ ten thought for a moment. „black moto jacket.“ and then he started listing off items of clothing in taeyong's closet. „okay, black moto jacket. what else?“ „blue ripped jeans.“ check. „combat boots or adidas.“ also check. „white t-shirt.“ and check. „what else?“ 

ten sat for but a few seconds before leaning in to take a look at taeyong's unstyled pink hair. „no gel, but run a comb through your hair, love. maybe a bit of lip gloss, and highlighter to make you look alive. also, sparkles are everything. switch the earrings you have in for a long chain, and stud.“ yong nodded, and then ten smiled. 

„that's all you really need to do. send johnny a selfie and he'll finalise it. also he told me to tell you to not buy me anything.“ „haha, that's johnny for you, no? anyways i gotta run, thank you SO much tennie~ bye bye!“ „wait what's the occa-“ the call ended. 

when taeyong had dressed completely, makeup and all, he took a look in his mirror. he actually looked quite presentable. he didn't want to overdress, but this was a quiet combination of both formal and casual. to be honest, he looked amazing. 

he grabbed his keys, wallet, cellphone, and earbuds(for the walk to the club), before making his way out. he smiled slightly, and hummed a bit before beginning his descent in the elevator. „you so intrigue me, doyoung...“ he whispered, looking down at his text messages. 

they had texted back and forth to find a good time to have their date. neither male felt comfortable enough to share their address, so they agreed to meet at the club, before yong would take him on a mystery date. 

„it'll be good idea they said. no anxiety they said..“ taeyong grumbled, as he found himself outside of the club, hands stuck in his pocket. a few strippers walking in had asked if he was waiting for opening, but he shook his head. 

taeyong had been waiting about twenty minutes. at the twenty five marker, he decided to call it quits and start heading home, before he made a fool of himself. as he took a few steps in the direction of his apartment, he heard a quiet yell. 

stopping to take a listen, he heard it once more. it sounded like a name? maybe someone was meeting up here as well.  
„taeyong, wait!“ but the voice was familiar. 

the male turned around to see a brunette haired doyoung jogging to taeyong, a worried expression on his lips. he stopped to catch his breath, as soon as he reached the elder male. „i'm so sorry i'm late! were you waiting long?“ taeyong was speechless. doyoung hadn't stood him up like he thought. not to mention, his cute little outfit. 

he wore a pair of tight leather jeans, and a loosely fit, black tunic. he paired it with a black trench coat since a. it was winter, and b. it was fucking cold outside? he did wear shoes this time; black vans. and damn did he pull off the black on black look. his hairstyle was different now; an undercut, dyed a soft brown. 

„yonggie?“ „what?“ „i asked if you'd waited long?“ „oh uh yeah, no i totally didn't wait too long!“ he piped up, chewing his lip so hard it might've bled if he continued. „mm, alright..so where are we going, cutie?“ „you'll see. may i?“ the male offered his hand, and doyoung smiled a little, before nodding, and slipping his fingers in between the older's. 

he started off in a seemingly random direction, heading for the waterfront not too far from his own apartment. doyoung diligently followed behind, squeezing the man's hand gently, a content smile on his face. 

when they reached the causal restaurant, doyoung gasped lightly. „oh, it's so quaint, what the hell.“ taeyong smiled brightly, and led the male inside, the waiter sitting the two near a window view, the sun bathing them in a yellow gold light. 

„whatcha gonna order, yonggie?“ doyoung mused aloud, looking across at the man. „i dunno, maybe lobster? i haven't had it in a long time, and i wanna splurge a little. what are you going to get?“ „ah, probably a salad and a bottle of wine.“ nodding taeyong called the waiter and ordered their meals, as well as a glass of vodka and a bottle of wine for doyoung. 

„you really love vodka don't you?“ „mhm, it's a good drink.“ doyoung nodded quietly, and sipped on his red wine. earlier, taeyong had learned that he was a sucker for red sangria. he also learned that the man was well on his way to becoming a bona fide alcoholic, with the way he drank. 

„so, what do you do for fun love?“ „...dance..“ doyoung leaned in. „i'm sorry, what?“ „i dance..“ the boy smiled; the two had something in common! his face actually lit up, and they began talking about all the different techniques there were to dancing. 

when their meals had arrived, the two dug in, and began to eat. doyoung ordered a large salad, and taeyong a lobster. there was a comfortable silence, however the younger would occasionally strike up another conversation. it was nice. 

when they had finished, they paid, and walked out the door, after numerous little arguments about who'd pay. and of course, taeyong stalled doyoung to pay for the meal in full. 

„this was lovely, taeyong. thank you for the date. i quite enjoyed it.“ doyoung looked to the side, and bit his lip nervously, something taeyong immediately. „what's up?“ he asked gently, peering up at the boy. „ah, it's just. the date was so lovely that i don't want it to end.“

taeyong thought for a moment before smiling brightly. „how about we hang at my flat?“ doyoung looked blankly at the older before slowly nodding. „no funny business okay? i trust you.“ the latter smiled and nodded, taking the male's hand. 

once they were in his apartment, taeyong acutely noticed all the clutter in his home. he immediately began to clean, a nervous habit of his. „i'm so sorry it's dirty. i honestly didn't mean to leave it like this before i left and i-“ a finger was placed on his lips from behind. 

„hush love, it's fine. now, why don't we just talk okay?“ he nodded nervously, and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. however doyoung decided to plop himself on taeyong's lap instead, sort of curling up like a cat. „i-i..“ „your lap is warm, don't at me.“ doyoung frowned in a cute manner, and the older nodded. 

„do you have any more wine?“ „luckily, i do have some wine. may i?“ doyoung climbed back off of him, and watched as taeyong made his way to the kitchen. „cute ass, yonggie!“ he called from behind, slipping his shoes and socks off. the older male blushed furiously and had half a mind to cover his bottom with both hands. 

he shook his head and picked a bottle of sangria, and two wine glasses. he made his way back to the couch, before slipping his jacket off and tossing it to the side. „you the stripper now, hun?“ he shook his head, giggling softly, and set the glasses down, pouring a cup for doyoung, and one for himself. 

„thanks sweetie.“ they resumed their position from before, doyoung folded comfortably in taeyong's lap, taeyong blushing brightly. „so tell me a bit more about yourself, doyoung.“ 

„well, my full name is kim dongyoung, and i'm a pole dancer and stripper by trade, but not by choice completely. i'm just doing it to pass by college.“ „what do you major in?“ doyoung shifted a bit. „biology.“ „smart, AND sexy? what more could a man want?“ that hit something in the younger, and his cheeks turned a soft pink. 

he chuckled softly, and turned to run a hand through doyoung's brown hair. „you know, your hair is very pretty.“ „thanks. i got tired of black..“ „the whole black on black is very sexy. not all can pull it off.“ the latter eyed taeyong from behind his bangs, finishing glass and pouring another for himself. 

„you know, you're also very sexy yourself taeyong. not all can pull off the candy pink hair, AND make it look extremely good with all the roots showing.“ taeyong blushed once more, and set his drink down, ghosting his fingers over doyoung's hips, an innocent expression on his face. 

„where are you going with those hands, hm?“ cocking on eyebrow, doyoung finished his drink. he'd probably had a bottle and a half by then, properly intoxicated. „somewhere..“ he whispered, trailing his fingers slowly upwards, a bored expression on his face. 

„makes me wonder why i gave you permission to touch. here, let me.“ doyoung took control of taeyong's wrist, guiding it up his shirt with a chuckle. he let go, and watched as the older explored underneath with his tentative fingers. 

he leaned up to doyoung, looking into his beautiful chocolate eyes, his own making their way to look at his lips. „what are you waiting for?“ his hands stopped their movement. „what?“ doyoung stared straight at taeyong. 

„kiss me.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SYKE, YOU THOUGHT


	4. iv.

„kiss me.“ doyoung whispered against taeyong's lips softly. the older let go of his lips, and pulled doyoung closer with his free hand. „guess i can oblige, love.“ he pecked the younger's lips. 

at first they were gentle kisses, almost featherlight. but they soon grew less shy, for lack of a better word. doyoung had let his fingers run through taeyong's soft hair, a soft whine emanating from his lips. taeyong was exploring his neck, nibbling along the skin. 

doyoung leaned his head back and moaned quietly. he knew where their actions would lead them. he didn't know if his mind wanted it, but his body was screaming to be touched correctly. his clients never touched him this gently; they were rough with the merchandise. 

but the way taeyong treated him like fine china was what he loved. he loved how nervous his fingers were as they caressed his chest. it felt...right, in a way. „m-more..“ he ended up whining out, in which taeyong obliged to. 

he slipped doyoung's shirt off, and smiled at the slightly familiar sight. the stripper was seriously beautiful in every way. his body was soft and squishy, but also hot and sexy. while he pressed kisses down the younger's collarbone, he wondered how many people touched him like this. 

the older tossed the tunic somewhere in the room, most likely where his jacket lay. he gripped at the younger's ass gently, as to not scare him away. he wanted this to last. 

doyoung's breathing grew laboured as he kissed taeyong once more, swiping his tongue at the latter's bottom lip, to gain entrance. when the other parted them in response, doyoung let out a breathless whine, as he kneaded his fingers in his ass. 

he slipped his tongue inside and tugged yong's hair, as they made out. when he pulled away, he managed to make out a sentence. „take...take me to bed, i need you.“ taeyong could tell how intoxicated doyoung was when he said that sentence, from the amount of slurring there was. he needed to make a choice. 

„you're drunk, doyoung. i'm not gonna take advantage of you like that.“ „why not? everyone else does.“ the younger was evidently complaining, as he wanted more. „yeah, well i'm not like everyone else. cmon, let's go to bed okay?“ doyoung let out a little ‚hmph‘ before nodding, and resting his head against taeyong's chest. 

the older smiled, and stood up, with doyoung hanging onto him like a little koala. the younger looked tired, but oh so sexy. his lips were swollen, and there were several hickies scattered across his neck; they were dark enough that he wouldn't be able to hide them easily. his eyes were dilated, and his hair was tousled. 

taeyong admitted to himself that he could just fuck doyoung right then and there; it was indeed very tempting. however, he wasn't going to do him dirty like that. he wanted to treat him well. he knew full well that if he had sex with doyoung that night, they'd both regret it, no matter how good it felt, or how right it seemed. 

he set the younger down, and turned away for a minute. „taeyonggie, where are you going?“ „i'm just grabbing some clothes.“ „no, no come back!!“ evidently, doyoung was a whiny drunk, and he wouldn't stop crying until taeyong gave up, and walked back to him without clothes. 

and then came the second attempt to get in his pants. 

doyoung was undressing taeyong, attempting to seduce him. it almost worked, but lucky for him, he had a very healthy guilty conscience. at the point he stopped the younger, he was stripped down to his boxers. 

and then the third attempt. 

doyoung was wiggling his ass around as he pulled his jeans off, which inticed taeyong more than he'd like to admit. „come on, i know how good my ass looks. come and taste it.“ „no thanks.“ he was a professional stripper for god's sake! it wasn't his fault...or was it?

taeyong tucked doyoung into bed next to him, which was futile because the younger just crawled over to him and snuggled him, humming drunkenly. „cmon, go to sleep doyoungie.“ „not until you kiss me. now pucker up.“ taeyong shook his head and pecked his lips once, before reaching over and turning the lamp off. 

evidently, taeyong made the right choice. however, it still didn't refute the moment when doyoung awoke, his head feeling like it was splitting in two. 

he blinked, and looked around, before his eyes landed on taeyong's sleeping form. he bit his lip, and dared to peak under the covers. he still had his briefs on, bless. but that still didn't mean he was clean though. 

he closed his eyes and sighed. „goddamnit, you did it again doyoung. you slept with another guy.“ he muttered softly. what's done was done, and he honestly couldn't care less. his head was throbbing, so he decided to lay back into bed. he closed his eyes once more, and slowly drifted off to sleep again, next to taeyong. 

when he awoke again, the latter wasn't to be seen anywhere in the room. he did hear the shower running, though it stopped a few seconds later. and a few moments later, taeyong popped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

„you're finally awake! how did you sleep?“ nothing seemed out of the ordinary...but doyoung couldn't help but narrow his eyes, scrutinising taeyong before huffing and looking away. „oh cmon, just humour me.“ doyoung sighed and looked back at the older. 

taeyong wasn't afraid of people seeing him naked; in fact he was confident in his looks. so he didn't ask doyoung to stop staring as he pulled on a pair of boxers, some joggers and a white tank top. he watched as the latter dug through his closet before producing some clothing, tossing it towards doyoung. 

doyoung wasn't shy either, but he did turn his back to taeyong and dressed in the checkered pyjama pants, and black tee. when he turned back around, taeyong had disappeared. the younger sighed and left the bedroom to assess the damage in the living room. 

there were articles of clothing strewn across the floor, and empty wine glasses. he didn't remember much, but what he did retain was that he had way too much to drink. 

doyoung padded to the kitchen, soft footsteps barely making a noise. „...taeyong?“ „yes?“ he turned back round to the latter, and smiled. „why are you being so casual about this?“ „casual about what?“ evidently, he wasn't think what doyoung was. 

„you're not bothered by the fact that we had sex and i haven't left yet?“ as soon as he finished speaking, taeyong shoved a green looking drink in his hand. „lucky for you, we didn't have sex. that's hangover juice. drink it, you'll feel better.“ „ah-“ doyoung was surprised taeyong didn't take advantage of him at all. 

„stay as long as you like. you're welcome to spend another night. i don't have work today, so i'm free if you just wanna hang, kay?“ doyoung nodded and sat down at the island. „maybe i'll take you up on that offer, but ive got a question for you, yonggie.“ „shoot.“ „why didn't you fuck me? why did you treat me like a human?“

„because you are human. you deserve to be treated as such. and i didn't fuck you cause you were drunk out of your mind.“ „thank you..“ doyoung looked down at his drink, but he felt a finger touch his chin gently and lift his face. 

„don't ever think less of yourself, kim dongyoung.“ taeyong smiled, and dared to peck the male's lips again. „we should go on another date, yeah?“ doyoung finally smiled. „yeah..yeah we should. but can this be our date?“ „hm?“ the latter was already pouring a cup of tea for himself. 

„i don't wanna leave, and i don't wanna just sleep.“ „mmkay. have you tried the juice yet?“ the older asked, as he placed two pieces of bread in the toaster. he turned back around and leaned on the island, watching doyoung from behind pink bangs. 

„no...why?“ „cmon, just try it. i promise you'll feel better.“ doyoung hesitantly brought the cup to his lips, and took a sip. he shook his head and managed to swallow it while wiggling in his seat. „that's disgusting!“ „of course it isn't gonna taste good. it's medicine in the form of a drink.“ 

doyoung managed to down the whole drink and gag only slightly. he ran a hand through his undercut and groaned lightly. he shook his head lightly, and slinked back to the couch, curling up next to one of the cushions. 

„do you wanna watch a movie or something?“ the younger nodded, and taeyong sat down next to him, shoving a piece of toast his way. „it's just buttered toast and strawberry jam.“ „what if it tastes like shit?“ „i'm not that bad of a cook! now eat up.“ 

the latter took a small bite, and nodded before continuing to munch on the rest. „it's pretty good. thank you, yonggie.“ „no problem. do you have work today?“ „nah fam, i took a few days off to chill.“ „nice. what are you gonna do with the time you have?“ 

 

„fuckin study, i guess.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me in the comments section below if you got the vine reference!


	5. v.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may be a bit triggering for some! reader discretion is advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do apologise for the shorter chapter, but it had a good cutoff point.

true to his word, all doyoung did during his days off, was work. he didn't even try to visit taeyong; the male had said he could come over at any time and hang out which was a pleasant surprise. however, it was the weekend again, and the end of his little vacation. 

the male sighed deeply, and checked the time; it was around nine thirty at night. he needed time to prepare for his shift, so he decided to head out a little earlier than usual. he quickly dressed in sweats and a tee, before grabbing his work bag, keys, and cellphone, then left. 

truth be told; doyoung hated his boss, and therefore hated his job. his boss was a sleaze and would order dances from doyoung rather frequently. it was disgusting, really, the way he'd touch the younger. and his boss was old, probably in his forties. he had this creepy smile he'd show whenever he saw doyoung. alas, he needed the money. 

the male sighed as he made his way into the club, his shoulders already tense. he wasn't ready to see his boss again. shaking his head, he made his way upstairs, to his locker where he kept his things. he wasn't expecting anyone be in, maybe a straggler but that was it. 

what he didn't expect the most was his boss to lock them in the room together. 

it happened when he was in the middle of dressing in his tight latex pants. they were black like usual, and matched with his tank top, showing off his immaculate bone structure. when he was zipping the pants up, checking for any kinks in them, he heard the door click shut. 

„ah, dongyoung. i didn't expect to see you here this early.“ a chill ran down his spine. he looked up and saw his boss swinging around his keys, with a smile. „m-mr. han..how are you?“ „oh i'm good thanks for asking.“ as the male stepped closer to doyoung, he in turn backtracked a step back. 

„why are you running away, hm?“ „..because.“ „because why?“ „because you creep the fuck out of me.“ „isn't that unfortunate?“ mr. han stepped very close to doyoung, and trapped him in a corner. to say the younger was fucked was an understatement. the door was locked, and the only person who had a key was mr. han. he wouldn't be able to get the key. 

his breathing began to labour, as he screwed his eyes shut and endured the sucking on his neck. „why are you here so early, hm?“ „i-i needed some down time..“ mr. han bit down on the younger's neck, and began to leave different coloured hickies all over him. it was over for doyoung... 

back in taeyong's flat, he was reviewing case files about a man whom he would be prosecuting later in the month. he needed as much evidence against him as possible. he sighed and continued to type his notes on the man. he closed his eyes a minute for a breather and opened them once more to continue his work. 

it was around three am when he heard a frantic knocking on his door. „who could that be? it's literally three am.“ he sighed and stood up, walking to the door and swinging it open. lo and behold, doyoung was standing there, soaked to the bone from the rainstorm. 

„doyoung what happened?“ „please...can i just stay here for a while?“ „of course you can, but i need to know what's going on love.“ the younger's hair was dripping wet, and he couldn't quite tell if tears were running down his cheeks, or just the water from his hair. all he needed to do was open his jacket to show multicoloured bite marks and hickies all over his skin to have taeyong ushering him in quickly. 

„in. now. don't clean yourself. i need to get you to the hospital.“ „no, please...i just want to sleep.“ „doyoung, you need to go to the hospital. i'll call us an uber.“ defeated, doyoung nodded and sat down. „they're gonna want to take your clothes for evidence. i'll bring you an extra pair for when they release you. they'll also do a rape kit in case, okay?“

doyoung took a deep breath in, and looked down, as he sighed. soon, taeyong was pulling him along to the hospital. he need only explain to the front desk that the male was traumatised, and flash his ID to have the nurses rushing the younger away. a couple hours later, doyoung allowed taeyong to see him, after they had finished with him. 

the younger was dressed in a hospital gown, his body barely covered. he was too tall for the gown, and his feet stuck out from under the blankets. of course taeyong was tiny; he never had that problem. he sat down at the edge of the bed, reaching to grab doyoung's hand. 

„hey.“ taeyong smiled lightly, and doyoung cracked a half smile himself. „how are you feeling, love?“ „violated..“ taeyong inched closer, and ran a hand through the younger's soft brown hair. „i know, baby. it's better this way though, okay?“ he rest his forehead against the latter's, and looked into his eyes. 

„you're gonna be alright, okay?“ doyoung nodded solemnly, and closed his, leaning back on the pillows that propped him up. he was exhausted from explaining to the doctors exactly what happened. he just wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed. 

taeyong dared to press a gentle kiss against his lips, which seemed to perk doyoung up. „taeyonggie, come here.“ he whispered against his ear. „hm?“ he leaned in closer, in which doyoung ran a hand through his hair before kissing him gently. „thank you for everything.“ „i-it's my pleasure, love.“

doyoung, now in a rather needy state, wrapped his bare legs around taeyong's waist, pulling him even closer. their kisses grew heated as he moaned softly against the latter's lips. „doyoung, cmon, we're in a hospital..“ he mumbled against his skin. „i don't give a shit. now kiss me, hyung.“ 

taeyong complied and decided to slip his hands under the younger's gown, feeling the smooth skin with the tips of his fingers. doyoung was still so beautiful, even if he was in the hospital. he looked sexy, and yet so innocent and sweet to him. 

the younger shivered under his touch, seemingly melting underneath him. „so my doyoungie is a sub?“ the younger's breathing laboured as he nodded fervently, before smashing his lips against the latter. he was needy. he needed sex, gentle sex, loving sex. he needed to be shown that he was important, not just another stripper that sold his body for money. 

„please, just fuck me taeyong.“ he whimpered quietly, digging his nails into the older's arms. „no.“ „come on, i need you. i want you..“ steadfast in his decision, taeyong shook his head and pulled away to stand up and fix his clothing that had been tussled around. 

„why won't you fuck me?“ „because, i'm not a sleaze who's gonna do that to you, okay?“ doyoung sighed, and looked away before closing his eyes. „fine. but can i stay with you tonight? please?“ taeyong nodded and smiled a bit before pecking the younger's forehead. 

„of course, love.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the reads so far uwu. if you could share this book with friends, i'd be v appreciative!


	6. vi.

it had been a few days since the incident, and doyoung refused to leave taeyong's flat. he was either sleeping, or eating throughout the days. he'd cry at the drop of a hat, and flinch each time taeyong touched him. he was clearly traumatised. 

it was around six at night when taeyong returned from his job. he found doyoung in the same exact spot he left him in; eating oreos and watching sappy dramas. „hey love, how was your day?“ he asked as he dropped his things off on the counter, and made his way into the kitchen. 

„okay.“ „did you move at all?“ „only for another box of oreos..“ taeyong sighed. „come on, doyoung. let me make you dinner, alright?“ the younger nodded, and snuggled into the blanket he'd kidnapped from taeyong's room. he had been sleeping with the older, but at the furthest away he could be without falling off. 

taeyong smiled, and made his way to the fridge, pulling out different ingredients for a nutrition based dinner. doyoung had made himself sick from the amount of cookies he'd eaten, so taeyong wanted to balance it out with a nice meal. 

the older finished making dinner, and called doyoung to the table as he set out the dishes and wine. „dinner's ready, love.“ „not hungry.“ taeyong leaned over the counter. „cmon, i just made it. please?“ doyoung stood up with a huff, and sat at the table, acting as if he were five. 

„fine, but i want as much wine as possible.“ taeyong knew not to feed his addiction, but it was the only way he'd be able to get doyoung to eat; the younger was extremely stubborn. „don't drink too much, sweetie.“ the younger simply rolled his eyes and began to eat. 

drink after drink. bottle after bottle. doyoung had drank so much he couldn't see straight. he was wobbling around the flat as taeyong showered. the younger began to waddle towards the door, after hastily grabbing the last bottle of sangria that the older had. 

when taeyong had finished dressing, he called out to doyoung, who didn't answer. so he left the room, to find his apartment door wide open. „goddamnit!“ the older exclaimed as he slipped on his slides, and ran out the door. doyoung could potentially hurt himself by accident. 

he began his lengthy search with the stairs and the lobby. the latter wasn't found in the garden, or the pool. he had completely left the apartment complex. „god, i shouldn't have left him.“ taeyong hastily pulled out his phone and dialed a number. 

„hello, this is lee haechan, how may i help you?“ „donghyuck it's me.“ „oh. well hi.“ the voice sounded disappointed. „i need you to track a cell for me.“ „what do you think i am, a hacker?“ „but that's exactly what y-“ „i get it i get it. what's the number?“ as soon as taeyong finished reciting the number, haechan began his work. 

the comforting sounds of keys being clacked calmed taeyong down only slightly. as soon as that stopped, his ears perked up. „uhhh, i have a street address for you. it's 127, ichiyoung street.“ „jesus christ how is he that far away already?“ „what are you even looking for, yonggie?“ „witness in a rape case who got pissing drunk. i need him safe.“ haechan nodded, and sent the coordinates. 

a few minutes later, taeyong was jogging along the streets, looking for doyoung. soon, he found the younger leaning against the wall and crying as he took a sip from the bottle he was carrying. he seemed to be talking to someone whom he presumed upset the latter. 

taeyong finally found the younger, yet he decided to observe for a few minutes. „no, no, please leave me alone. i don't like you..“ doyoung was rambling as he pointed a finger at the man he was talking to. „you need to come back to work, or you'll lose your job.“ „but i don't wanna work anymore!“ the man didn't take no for an answer too well. 

„i'll tell everyone about your little drinking problem. and i'll tell them about how you strip for money, hm? would you like that you little slut?“ doyoung shook his head and began to cry harder than he was before. „no, please please. i'll come to work now.“ before taeyong could step in, the man pulled doyoung into a darkened alley. 

he heard what sounded like more arguing. voices that began to raise and cries. loud sobs that could be heard blocks away. the sound of tears dripping onto the already wet pavement. „please, please stop.“ and that's when taeyong decided to make himself known. 

„you know, as a lawyer for this country, i'm obligated to report any sort of criminal activity i witness. you may want to let go of him.“ the man seemingly backed off and then ran for it. taeyong sighed; he knew he needed to care for doyoung instead of chase after. 

„doyoung, come here.“ taeyong held out a hand, gentle smile comforting the younger immensely. doyoung decided to take the latter's hand, and follow him back to the apartment, taking a sip of his wine every few seconds. 

when they arrived home, taeyong took the bottle, and set it down, garnering a reaction from the other. „i want my wine..“ his words were heavily slurred. „i know baby, i know.“ however the older refused to give him the alcohol. 

instead, he picked the boy up in his strong arms and carried him to the bed. „you reek of booze, but you must be tired.“ doyoung nodded drunkenly, and as soon as taeyong set him down, he began to strip his clothing off until he was in one of the latter's large t-shirts and a pair of briefs. 

the shirt hung low, and exposed his collarbones. once in a blue moon, taeyong wasn't so skinny. he used to be a bit larger, definitely larger than doyoung, and he kept the shirts that he used to wear, as sleepwear. they were good memories, memories of a past life he no longer affiliated with. 

the shirt was so large it covered his briefs and made it look like all he was wearing was a top. and it was adorable to him. taeyong smiled fondly, and guided doyoung under the covers, tucking him in. „no more drinking, love.“ the younger nodded and closed his eyes before falling fast asleep. 

„goodnight, sweetheart.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi cuties! i'm sorry about the random hiatus i took, but i needed to generate some ideas, as well as make them euros. ty all for being patient, ily. <3


End file.
